TransFormers: A New Autobot
by Autobotschic
Summary: A 12 year old girl discovers the Autobots in the most unusual way and befriends them. She becomes a valuable friend and a wonderful fighter, but Ironhide can sense there is more to her. bad summary i know, first book please read and no flames! *Notice: This thing is as old as dirt, I'm redoing this series. Again.*
1. Chapter 1

_TransFormers __the Book_

Chapter 1

The Autobots

I woke up early on a Friday, it seemed like today was goning to be diffrent from all the other Fridays I had in school. I ate my breakfest-chocolate chip muffins and some hot coco- then I got dressed-camo tee shirt,tan cargo pants, green hoodie- and stood outside waiting for the school bus to pick me up. Just like an average 12 year old, I want to get to school early so school would get done early. Then a blue truck with orange flames and a red hood drove past me, and following it was a black GMC Topkick with smoke stacks, a yellow camaro with black racing stripes, a yellow hummer ambulance, and a blue motor cycle.

I stared at the cars and the motorcycle as they went by,I was broke out of my trace by the honking of my school bus. I ran across the road and jumped up the staris, my brown hair getting in the way as I annoyingly batted it out of my icy blue eyes. I quickly sat down and fumbled through my backback for my camrea. I tried to take a picture of the cars but they were gone by the time I got my camrea out. I sighed and closed my eyes as the long bus ride dragged on. When I got to school, the yellow camaro was in the parking lot. I glanced at it quickly and ran into my school. Then, about lunch, cars were out of my memory as I remember today I had to meet Taylor Scraplet, the school " macho man" after lunch. In my words he was a big idot with nothing to do but to make kids look like wimps,babies, and dorks.

After I beat him up beacause he was mocking me, I thought about the cars the whole day. School dragged on and on, and finally, when that bell rang, I was out of there faster than a racing cheetah. I ran down the stairs and spritined to my bus, I was just about to get on when I saw the camaro again. By this time I thought I was being stalked. I got on the bus and sat down. The bus ride was to long for me to just sit and wait without thinking. So I started thinking about the cars I has seen earlier today, and the yellow camaro.

When I got home I threw my back pack down in my basement and ran outside, it was about 70 degrees, so I took a long walk to a park nearby my house. When I got to the park, those 4 cars and that morotcycle were there also. I was starting to freak out. I started walking the other way when the camaro roared to life and started coming right at me. I ran but the car was to fast, it spun around me with it's door wide open. I tripped over a large rock and I fell into the driver's seat. The doors shut and locked. I pounded the windows hard with my fists,then the radio- or so _I_ thought it was- turned on.

Stop moving your gonna hurt yourself_. _I'm not gonna hurt you we need your help_._

I was dumb struck, I stopped pounding the windows and looked at the radio. " Wha..What do you need me for?" I stammered.

Leader will explain_. _Theradio switched channels._ We need to roll, let's get to it._ With that being said, the semi,the black GMC, the hummer, and the motorcycle took off. The camaro followed after the semi,the black GMC, the hummer, and the motor cycle. I moved to the back seat, buckled up, and fell asleep. When I awoke, I was in a large-what seemed like a factory- on a cot. I sat up quickly and glanced around. The semi was parked about 20 feet in front of me. Then it transformed into a large robot.

" Good to see your finally awake earthling," the semi said.

" Who..who are you?" I stammered.

" I am Optimus Prime, and we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. But you can call us Autobots for short," Optimus Prime repiled.

" Autobots," I whispered. A silver Pontiac Solstice GXP drove in to the factory and transformed and stood next to Optimus Prime.

" Whaz cracking little chic?" said the Pontiac Solstice GXP.

" This is Jazz, my first lieutenant," explained Optimus Prime.

Then the ambulance Hummer, the GMC truck, the yellow camaro, and the motorcycle also transformed. " This is my weapons specialist Ironhide." Optimus Prime pointed to -what was- the GMC truck. Ironhide took out his cannons and pointed them at me.

" You feeling lucky?" Ironhide sneered.

" Easy Ironhide, we don't want to scare her," Optimus Prime said gently.

" I didn't mean it, I just wanted to show her my cannons," replied Ironhide. Ironhide retracted his cannons, and looked at me. "

"This is Ratchet, are medical officer," Optimus Prime said pointing to the Hummer. Ratchet sniffed the air.

" The girl's hormone levels show no sign of fear," replied Ratchet. I grinned at that.

"This is Bumblebee, are spy, scout, and messenger," Optimus Prime explained. Bumblebee smiled at me and turned on his radio.

"Good to see your awake again little friend_," _Bumblebee said.

" His vocal chords were damaged in battle, he speaks threw the radio," replied Ratchet. Optimus Prime nodded.

" And this is Arcee, are only female warrior," explained Optimus Prime.

" Good to meet you, now you know all of us, we'd like to know your name," Arcee said gently.

I rasied my head and squared my shoulders. I was happy to be needed once in my life. " I'm Halie, glad to me at your service," I replied proudly. I smiled a bit.

" Welcome to Autobot base Halie," replied Optimus Prime.

" Glad to be here Optimus,Arcee,Ironhide,Ratchet,Jazz, and Bumblebee," I said happily.

A red light started flashing on a giant computer. "Decepticons," growled Arcee.

" Decepticons! Aren't they led by Megatron?" I asked. Ironhide stared at me.

" Yes they are, how do you know?" growled Ironhide. I was about to tell them when a loud crash sounded overhead and the roof started coming down.

The Autobots weren't caught in the downfall, but I was too slow. I started running towards Optimus when a large slab of cement blocked my way. I turned around and another slab came down. I was caught in the middle. I looked up and lots of rubble came down in between the two slabs, right where I was. I fell down and held up my arms, protecting my head. The rubble came down and buried me. I couldn't see daylight, I started coughing from all the dust. All I could manage was a whispered help.

I heard guns shooting all around me. I could hear one of the Autobots-I believe it was Arcee-yell over the sounds of battle "Where's the girl?" A loud crack sounded over my head and more rubble fell down on me. I was pushed by all the rubble coming down on me into a sitting postion, then I had to lay down and pull my knees to my chest. Finally the sounds of battle receded. I started coughing again, this time more violently.

" Help! Autobots? Optimus?Arcee?Ratchet?Ironhide?Bumblebee? Jazz?" I whispered. I went into another coughing fit.

"Halie! Where's Halie at!" I heard Optimus yell.

" I didn't see her after the roof collasped!" yelled Jazz.

" I'm here!" I whispered loudly, I couldn't yell, my lungs were to dusty.

" Dig out that rubble pile! Maybe she's there!" yelled Arcee.

" I heard something_, _" Bumblebee said,"In the rubble pile_,_Let's get to it dig dig dig!"

" Bumblebee's right, start digging!" yelled Ratchet.

I heard the scraping of rubble being moved off of me. I started to cough again.

" She's in here! I hear her!" yelled Ratchet. The scraping increased untill I could see daylight. I stuck my hand threw the hole the Autobots had made. Metal touched my hand.

" Hold in there Halie, one more piece and we're threw!" yelled Arcee holding my hand. I moved to a sitting position with my legs out in front of me now that I had some room. Then a huge piece of rubble fell down on my left leg. I cursed quietly in pain and let go of Arcee's hand and pulled my hand back threw the hole.

I pushed furiously at the piece of cement on my leg but it wouldn't move. I growled furiously as I pushed on the cement. A hole broke threw where my leg was and the piece of cement was removed from my leg. I growled quietly and pulled myself up to the hole where my head was. I pushed at the rubble there but it wouldn't move. I sat down and gave a mighty kick that moved it a couple inches. A large hand moved it quickly and I was blinded by the sunlight coming through.

I was pulled up and out from my rubble prison. " Thank you thank you thank you!" I coughed. I was covered in dust from head to my toes. I was shaking violently when my eyes adjusted to the light and I looked up to see Optimus staring at me with concerned eyes.

" Ratchet, check her over she may be hurt," commanded Optimus.

" Sure thing Prime," replied Ratchet.

I was set down on a large sheet of looked over me then put some kind of machine in front of me."Hold still!" he commanded. I held as still as possible. Five mintues later Ratchet walked over Optimus Prime and talked with him. Optimus glanced my way, nodded then walked to Bumblebee, Ironhide,Jazz, and Arcee. Then Ratchet walked to a giant machine. " Good you can move now," yelled Ratchet over the humming of the giant machine. I started coughing again, this time it lasted only seconds.

I got up off of the sheet of metal and walked over to Optimus Prime.

" What happened?" I asked.

"Decepticons ambushed us, you wouldn't have known how would you?" Ironhide confronted me.

" Are you accusing me of helping the Cons?" I asked shocked.

" Just asking," growled Ironhide.

I large burst of engery hit my head like a wave. "Argh!" I yelled. I fell down and curled up into a ball.

" What's happing to her?" yelled Arcee. I opened my eyes and saw a Decepticon sneak up behind Arcee and Ironhide. I jumped up quickly and held my hand out towards the Decepticon. A bolt of enegry flew from my hand and hit the Decepticon square in the chest and killed him.

I stood bent over, my hands on my knees, panting as Arcee and Ironhide wheeled around and saw the dead Decepticon laying behind them. " What the! How the! I thought we killed them all!" yelled Ironhide raged.

" I guess not! Well done little chic!" joked Jazz.

"Indeed, well done Halie, you just killed Thundercracker" prasied Optimus.

"Thank...you...," I panted.

" No, thank you for saving my life Halie," Arcee said smiling. I smiled back, I did, after all, just kill my first Con and save Arcee and Ironhide.

Then I remebered that my mom hated when I was late being home. " Uh, Optimus, does Autobots HQ have a clock?" I asked.

" No but incase you wondering, it's 9 p.m. in earth time" replied Optimus.

" Scrap, can I get a ride home? My mom wants me home before 9:30..." I said sheepishly. Arcee had to hide a grin, so she turned away and started working on the computer.

" Sure Halie, which one of us would you like to give you a ride home?" Optimus asked.

I was amazed he would ask and not assign. " Umm, I don't really care, but I can't ride Arcee, I'm to young to ride a motorcycle," I replied. Optimus nodded, deep in thought.

" Then I should drive you home," he replied. Once again, I was amazed by Prime, leader of the Autobots, wants to drive me, a -was- normal, 12 year old girl to my house. I nodded speechless.

" Ratchet your in charge while I'm gone," said Optimus. Ratchet nodded and went back to what looked like a giant tracking device.

Optimus transformered into the semi and I jumped into the passenger seat and buckled up. Without another word, we drove out of HQ and went towards my house. On my road, Optimus took a wrong turn and we stopped at the park Bumblebee picked me up at. I got out and Optimus transformed back into his robot mode. " Halie, what you did today was amazing, I want to thank you for it by asking of you wanted to become the Autobots's helper," whispered Optimus. Once again,I was speechless.

" It would be an honor serving with the Autobots, I will gladly accept," I replied proudly.

"Good, the Autobots need someone like you Halie, the energy that you kill the Decepticon with today, that's called."

I cut him off by whispering " Energon!" Optimus seemed shocked at first then nodded. " That means, I can power the Autobots weapons and themselves with the Energon I create!" I whispered happily.

" Yes Halie, you are vital to are survival," whispered Optimus.

I nodded, pleased that I was being needed. Optimus lightly grabed my hand and placed one of his fingers on my palm, when he lifted it, the Autobot symbol was a silver image on my palm. I smiled, I was a true Autobot now. Optimus transformed into the semi and I hoped back into the passenger seat. We drove to about five houses from mine before Optimus opened his door and let me out. " I'll meet you tomorrow at the park we met at today, have Bumblebee pick me up ok Optimus?" I whispered quietly. Optimus honked his horn and left.

I happily strolled down the streets and walked up my driveway. Then I opened the door to my house and walked inside. My mom was sitting on the couch watching t.v. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading the news paper. My parents didn't really care about me. They just cared about when I got home, which was always 9:30, no sooner, but later was fine. I ran up the staris and ran into my room. I pulled out my journal with the Autobot symbol on the front and wrote today's entry: June 12th, 2011, Today I have found the Autobots, they are Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee,Jazz, and Ironhide. My search has ended well, as I have made friends with them. I don't think Ironhide trusts me totally yet though, he seemed to know I am diffrent from other humans. Which I am, I can summon Energon threw my palm which Optimus marked with a silver Autobots symbol. I will write more once I find out more. Halie.

I closed the journal and placed it in my special puzzle box with the Autobots symbol on it. I had known about the TransFormers since I was a little baby, I had visions about the Autobots, and how I would one day find them. I changed into my pjs and layed down in my bed.I fell asleep quickly thinking about my day.

Chapter 2

Unknown Secrets

_A loud crash, an evil laugh, a scream of pain, the roaing of an engine, the squeal of tires, I was running away from the noise, crying, someone, or something, was following me. I turned around frighted to see __**Megatron **__after me. " Give me that Energon girl!' he yelled. I keep running, I didn't want to be caught by Megatron, " Raa!" Megatron yelled as he lunged forward. I turned around, sweat running down my forhead, and shouted " Transbolt!"_

I woke up, sweat beads dripping down my head. I had to warn the Autobots about the coming threat. I got dressed quickly and grabbed my sword in it's sheath, and a pair of homemade flight wings that really worked. Then I ran down the steps. I opened the door and sprinted to the park I had met the Autobots in. I got to the park and looked around, no Autobots, no Cons either. I tried summoning Optimus like I had in my dreams. _"Optimus! Can you hear me in your head!" _I screamed with my mind.

_"Halie! How did you know to summon me with the metal link!" _Optimus exclaimed.

_"No time to explain send Bumblebee right away, I have an bad message for the Autobots," _I shouted through my head.

_"Very well, I shall send him right away," _replied Optimus, then I could not connect with him.

I ran to the nearest shelter-a bush that I had used as a fort a long time ago when I was like 8-and ran inside and looked out, waiting for Bumblebee. Bumblebee was there about 15 minutes later. I ran out of my cover and jumped inside of Bumblebee.

_What's the rush? _Bumblebee asked.

" Megatron is coming for me, hurry Bee!" I whispered.

_Right away chief, here we go!_ Bumblebee sped off towards Autobots HQ.

When we were about half a mile from Autobots HQ, my palm started glowing. I touched my palm where the autobots symbol with my finger, and a message came threw.

"Turn around Autobots HQ is under attack," came the voice of Arcee threw the symbol.

" Bumblebee! Speed up! The other Autobots are under attack!" I yelled. Bumblebee went from 40mph to 120 mph in about 3.5 seconds when I said that. I closed my eyes and a flood of words washed over my eyelids. I remembered some of them from yesterday when I killed the Decepticon Thundercracker. Gyro,Transbot, metal hinge,Shinge, Anyno, all spark, and Infantigs were some of the words I caught before they dissapeared.

When we arrived at Autobot base, nothing looked diffrent. " Go in slowly Bumblebee, it may be an ambush, if it is, some out in car mode, if not come out in robot mode ok?" I whispered.

_Understood._ Bumblebee replied. I got out and ran to the nearest tree. I climbed up the tree and gave Bumblebee the heads up. Bumblebee drove in slowly, he seemed to be watching me and HQ at the same time. Finally, he was inside. I waited ready to run incase of an ambush by the Decepticons.

Ten mintues later, Bumblebee came out in robot mode. " False alarm?" I whispered. Bumblebee nodded. I jumped out of the tree and walked beside Bumblebee as we entered Autobot HQ. I could tell something was wrong by the way Bumblebee was walking. I crossed my arms, having the palm with the Autobot symbol facing down and outward, so the Decepticons wouldn't see it till it was to late, and I could quickly kill them. I started to summon the Energon that was both a weapon and a fuel source for both the Autobots and the Decepticons.

Good thing I had, the moment I walked in to Autobots HQ, I was charged by the Decepticon Octane. I glanced around quickly to see if there were more Decepticons. To be honest, I though Octane wouldn't reach me till I was 35 and I'd still be seeing how many there were. I lifted my palm quickly and shot Octane and 15 other Decepticons. I killed 10 Decepticons and purposly wounded the other 5 and Octane. I didn't need to move my palm since it was in the perfect position.

I don't even think the Decepticons knew what I did to them. I blew Octane's legs off of him, and the other 5 I'm not sure where I hit the Autobots were chained to a post on the other side of the room. Jazz smiled and unchained himself and the other smiling Autobots from the chains. " Your, your not hurt?" I asked shocked.

" Nope just a training exercise to see if you were really an Autobot soldier, ready to risk your life for us," Arcee explained smiling.

I was puzzled by this simple test, had I passed? Or did I just make a fool of myself? " You, are truely are an Autobot, welcome to your home," whispered Optimus.

Me? A TransFormer? An Autobot? How could this be? Does my father Samual James Witwiky have something to do with this? I grinned happily, but Ironhide didn't seem pleased.

" Why did you come back to help us from this exercise! You have the Decepticon symbol on your left side!" growled Ironhide. I had no clue about that. I lifted up my shirt and sure as day was light, the Decepticon symbol was imbedded onto my skin in a dark blood red. I gasped and fingered the mark. It was pressed into my skin like the Autobot symbol was.

Arcee gasped and pointed a gun at me. " I don't help the Decepticons! I help the Autobots!" I said shocked.

" She is a Decepticon spy! We have to kill her Prime, she will tell the Decepticons everything!" yelled Ironhide.

" I'm inoccent Ironhide! I wouldn't help the Decepticons, I'd rather die!" I growled.

"She's lying Prime, we have to kill her," Ironhide growled pointing his cannons at me. Now was the time of truth, should I show them I can shape shift? Or should I make a run for it? I had to try to shape shift and run for it.

I took a deep breath. " I do not help the Decepticons," I said strongly glaring at Ironhide. Ironhide lifted his cannons and pointed them at me. " Bye Decepticon!" yelled Ironhide shooting his cannons at me. I stared at the bullets as they sped towards me. I lifted my hand and shot out a force field to block the bullets, they clattered off the force field with a loud ka-klunk as they fell to the ground.

Ironhide yelled in rage as they fell to the ground before my feet. " Fight like a Decepticon!" Ironhide yelled.

" I am not a Decepticon! Why won't you listen!" I yelled at Ironhide. I then heard a buzzing sound in my head and I started to get dizzy. I swooned and fell to the ground, everything was black and I heard a voice in my head.

"Keep this up and you will become my officer Halie, the Decepticons love having you spy for us thanks to your wonderful classmate Taylor Scraplet," laughed Megatron.

" Never will I help the Decepticons," I moaned. Megatron's laughter started to fade away and the black was going away with his laugh.

My eyes flickered open to see Optimus staring at me. " Megatron, Decepticons, coming for me, Taylor Scrapling," I moaned.

I was whipped up in the air and put on a seat and I started moving. I was dazed and soon passed out by how fast the seat was moving. When I woke up I was in Ratchet on a cliff, far from HQ. I stood up quickly and jumped out of Ratchet, looking around quickly trying to figure out what had happened. " Ratchet! What happened! Why are we out here in the middle of no where!" I yelled.

Ratchet transformed and frowned at how I had recovered so quickly. " Optimus gave me orders to move you far from Autobot base incase of attack," he whispered.

" I can fend for myself, you don't need to worry about me, I have a wonderful idea to ambush the Decepticons," I whispered.

Ratchet smiled. " Let's hear it," he laughed.

" Okay, but first, I need to get back to HQ," I said.

"Fine," Ratchet sighed. " Ratchet to base, Ratchet to base, start ground bridge up, were coming back," whispered Ratchet into a radio.

" Copy, ground bridge will be up in 15 seconds," replied Arcee.

The ground bridge appeared and Ratchet and I walked in. We walked into to HQ and I started to explain my plan to Optimus. " Okay, here's the plan, I will find the Decepticons and they will let me in to their base because of this mark," I said pointing to my side," then once I'm in, I will contact Optimus through are mental link, and from there, I will find Starscream and get him to side with us," I said proudly.

" There is just one flaw Halie, I'm already here," came a voice from the shadows.

" Starscream, you have no right to be here, shouldn't you be kissing Megatron's feet?" I smirked turing around. Starscream laughed and walked out of the shadows. In a flash, all the Autobot guns went up at the same time. " Wait don't fire yet," I said stepping in front of them. They kept their guns up but didn't fire.

" Don't hurt them Starscream, Megatron wants me, not them," I said smoothly.

" That may be Halie, but Megatron likes gifts," Starscream growled pressing his hands together. " And Megatron didn't order me to come here, I came by my own orders," growled Starscream.

Then Starscream smiled slyly, and ran forward and grabbed me quickly, squeezing me tightly. " Ouch! Let me go Starscream!" I yelled punching his hand that grasped cackled and jumped up through the hole in the roof the Autobots forgot to fix. Still holding me in his hand, he started flying away.

"Halie!" I heard Optimus yell from far below, I was looking down from about 20,000 feet. Then I saw Lazerbeak following behind Starscream.

" Little...pathetic...parakeet!" I yelled. I pounded Starscream's hand trying to get loose. "Junkyard heap! Scrap metal! Tin can! You son of a retro rat!" I yelled at him.

Starscream cackled at me. " Your nothing more than a Earth Germ, and Lord Megatron will love to see what you can report for us, _Autobot Halie,_" Starscream cackled. I had had enough of Starscream's stupid comebacks,I reached down, grabbed my sword and pulled it out of it's sheath.

" Take this, Metal Brain," I growled. I plunged the sword into Starscreams's hand and it came out the other side.

" Ouch! Stupid earth germ!" yelled Starscream dropping me. I twisted in the air towards Lazerbeak and hovered above him still falling. " Take this parakeet!" I growled plunging the sword into Lazerbeak's wing. Now I had practically captured Lazerbeak and injured Starscream, but I was falling through the air, 30,000 feet above the ground and I had a metal sword with a metal bird caught on my sword.

With all that weight, I was traveling about 190 mph towards the ground. " Scrap scrap scrap scrap scrap scrap SCRAP!" I yelled falling. I tried my bird wings, I spread out my legs and arms and the wings came out. " Whoa!" I yelled as I caught an air gust, it pushed me up about 50 feet more.

I angled myself down and glided down towards the ground. Honestly, it was kind of peaceful gliding down towards the ground with homemade bird wings that really worked. As I neared a road in a canyon, I saw the Autobots speeding down the road towards the ocean.

At that moment I was shocked to see yet more Autobots come and join them. " Who are they?" I asked myself puzzled. I flapped my bird wings to put on a speed boost and I caught up with Optimus. I flapped harder to get in front of him to make sure he saw me. He did. The moment I was in his view, he transformed and ran up to me followed by the others.

" Halie! How did you get away from Starscream!" Arcee asked. I held up my sword with Lazerbeak still on it.

" A finely made sword from a friend of mine, I added a little extra touch of Energon to make it penetrate anything," I said smiling.

" It seems so," said Optimus pulling Lazerbeak off of my sword.

" It also is imbreakable," I said, " Want to try to break it?"

Ironhide laughed. " Nothing can't be broken by me," Ironhide smirked. I handed him the sword.

" Go ahead and try, it went all the way through Starscreams hand," I said smiling. Ironhide tried to blow it up, bend it, melt it, and break it, but he did not succeed.

" That is a very strong sword," laughed Jazz. I nodded and Ironhide gave the sword back to me.

" Mind telling me who your friends are?" I asked pointing to the other Autobots.

" Cliffjumper, Kup, Hound, Sideswipe, Hot Rod, Mirage, Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl, Swoop, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot,Rollbar, Wheel Jack, and Blurr," huffed Arcee.

" Wow," was all I could manage.

"Me Grimlock like little person," growled Grimlock.

" Nice to meet you you you you!" said Blurr very quickly.

" I'm Halie Witwicky," I said.

" Witwicky! Is Sam your father?" Hound asked. I nodded. All went silent. I was getting a nervous feeling we were being watched.

" We are not alone," I whispered. Everyone glanced around quickly and pulled out their weapons.

" I'm picking up an electric current very close," said Hound. I heard a faint growl from a bush just feet away.

" It's Ravage, Pounce,Razorclaw, Buzzsaw, Divebomb,Tantrum,Headstrong,Frenzy, and Rumble!" I yelled as they jumped out from behind the bush. I grabbed my sword and slashed at a charging Razorclaw. " Stupid...cat!" I yelled as Razorclaw pinned me down. I kicked up and Razorclaw flew off of me and rammed into a tree.

I spun around and beheaded Pounce as he tried to kill Hot Rod. " Thanks, your tough for an earthing," huffed Hot Rod as he threw Ravage into a tree.

" Don't mention it," I huffed back while I was fighting Tantrum. " _You tin foil turkey_!" Wheel Jack yelled as he shot Buzzsaw with a lazer cannon.

" If you happen to tumble, Get ready to stumble with Rumble!" I heard Rumble yell. He started pounding the ground and the ground started to fall out from underneath us.

" Scrap!" I yelled as I jumped out of the way as a crack started to form from under me. I ran towards Rumble and slashed his arms off with my sword.

" Hey! No freaking fair!" Rumble yelled as he stumbled away.

" Who's next?" I growled spinning around.

" I'll take a turn again Earth Germ," growled Starscream as he grabbed me and chained my hands together.

" You son of a retro rat!" I yelled as he pulled me away from the Autobots and towards more waiting Decepticons.

" Drag Strip take her to Megatron, I will tell the rest of the Decepticons to retreat," growled Starscream.

" Yes Starscream," replied Drag Strip.

Drag Strip grabbed my chains and smirked. " Not so tough without your Autobots friends are you Earth Germ!" Drag Strip cackled.

" You just wait you oversized tin can," I growled.

Chapter 3

Inside the Enemy Lines

I was pulled through the canyon by Drag Strip, when we were about 19-20 miles in, He transformed into a car and beeped his horn three times in front of a steep incline with a blood red coloring. A door opened in the side of the steep cliff, and Octane came out. I was pulled through that door by Octane into the heart of the Decepticon fortress.

If I wasn't so busy trying to break those blasted Energon chains, I might have saw that if I got loose, there was no way I could find my way out without getting lost. Suddenly Octane stopped pulling me and I looked up into the face of evil itself. Megatron. He was cackling at me like I was some funny joke.

" This? This is what Starscream told me about? This little earth germ! Ahahahah hahahhah wahahahahah!" cackled Megatron madly.

" I may look small, but if we went one on one, I could kick your butt!" I yelled at him. More stupid, evil laughter.

" Take her to the breaking chamber at once! I want to see what she has brought us," growled Megatron abruptly.

" Yes, of course Lord Megatron," said Octane bowing. He grabbed my chains and towed me to the breaking chamber. I was lifted up and chained to the walls, hanging by around 20 Energon chains. Five on each arm, Five on each leg, and five on each side of my torso.

" Now, we don't want to hurt you," Octane snickered, " But we will force the information out of you dead, alive, peaceful or harmful!" Then Octane walked away. I heard him talking to a Decepticon he called Ramjet. I let my head fall on my chest, and a single tear ran down my cheek, and fell off my chin. I was doomed, I was certain of that. But, I reminded myself, I was an Autobot and I would never lose my pride or hope. I was an Autobot.

jhdv...jhdv...

" Decepticons retreat! We got what we came here for!" yelled Starscream over the clashing of metal. As the Decepticons flew away, Optimus Prime looked around.

" Everyone alright?" he yelled to his troops.

" Cliffjumper, Kup, Hound, and I are fine!" yelled Sideswipe.

" Same here with Arcee, Wheel Jack, Ratchet, Jazz and I!" yelled Hot Rod.

"Me and Dinobots great!" roared Grimlock.

" Mirage, Rollbar,Bumblebee, the Aerialbots, Blurr, and I are fine also!" yelled Ironhide.

Optimus nodded and looked at his troops again, one was missing. Optimus Prime counted 26 plus himself when there should have been 27. " Who's missing!" He yelled to the Autobots. Arcee looked around then went pale,if it was even possible for a giant robot.

" The Decepticons took Halie," Arcee whispered.

" What!" roared Hot Rod and Grimlock in unison. All the Autobots started yelling at each other and at Optimus Prime.

" Autobots! Remain calm! We will find and get Halie back, but we will need some scouts," yelled Optimus Prime over the yelling of his troops. Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Arcee and Air Raid were the first to volunteer.

Optimus Prime nodded pleased. " Arcee, you take the lenght of the canyon. Hot Rod, along the ocean as long as your in radio distance. Air Raid, follow the Decepticons, but don't get caught! Bumblebee, you will help Arcee. Are we clear?" asked Optimus Prime

" Yes Prime, we are clear!" replied Hot Rod, Arcee,Bumblebee, and Air Raid in unison.

" Good, Transform and roll out!" Optimus Prime yelled. Arcee,Bumblebee,Hot Rod, and Air Raid raced off to their assigned positions. " For the rest of you, we will go back to base and wait for any news," Optimus Prime said. All the Autobots nodded in agreement. " Okay then! Autobots transform and roll out!" yelled Optimus Prime transforming and the remaining Autobots drove away back to base.

jhdv...jhdv...

When dawn came-at least I thought it was dawn-I lifted my head off of my chest and looked around to see a crack of light from an open doorway. I overheard two voices talking I remebered as Octane and Ramjet. " Megatron won't be able to get anything out of that stupid earth germ, she's as quiet and strong as Tantrum!" exclaimed Octane. " I think differently Octane, If Halie doesn't reveal her mind to us, I will _**ram **_her till she does!" yelled Ramjet. I laughed quietly to myself and when the door opened I quickly made myself look like I had been a friend and I had not been captured, in other words, I made sure I was staring them in the eyes when they came in and acted tough.

" Okay earth germ, tell me everything you know about the Autobots and their base!" roared Ramjet. I laughed loudly making myself not sound so scared.

" Hahahahaha ahahahaha!" I laughed then quickly grew serious and growled, " Never."

" Guess we have to do this the hard way eh earth germ?" growled Octane. " Hahahahaha like what? Tickle me with a feather?" I laughed. Octane whispered something to Ramjet and Ramjet pulled out a Energon spear and pointed it towards me, Octane nodded and Ramjet advanced on me. " Okay you little germ tell me or else I'll zap you!" growled Ramjet. Okay, I'll admitt, now I was scared.

" I bet Energon don't fuse well with the human nervous system," cackled Octane. Ramjet walked nearer and placed the Energon spear inches from my torso. I twisted my palm to see if I could get a shot at Ramjet but to no avail.

" I'm still not telling you anything, your little spear does nothing to influence me!" I growled. Well, all I can say was I should have kept my mouth shut. Ramjet roared and pierced to tip of the Energon spear against my torso. Energon flashed through me and I was about to scream it hurt so bad, but I would not let the Decepticons get the best of me.

When he pulled away he was smirking and laughing at me. My head dropped and I quickly raised it. My eyesight was blurry, I felt weak for the first time, and I knew there was nothing I could do about it but stay strong and don't give in. " I think that's enough for today Ramjet let us report to Megatron to tell him today's attempt was a failure," growled Octane.

" Fine just one more dose!" cackled Ramjet as he placed the Energon spear on my torso again.

When they walked out of the door, my head dropped quickly and I quietly cried for the first time. There was no hope for me. Or was there? My head shot up as I thought of one idea I hadn't yet. "_My god, how could I have been so stupid! Why didn't I use the mental link in the first place! The mental link is my ticket back to base!" _I happily screamed in my head.

" Optimus! Answer me!" I screamed in my head, trying to contact him through the link like I had before. I waited five minutes-seemed like hours to me- before I got a reply.

" Halie! Where are you? Tell me and I'll come at once!" Optimus yelled excitedly.

" Hmm, Decepticon base, about 19-20 miles in the canyon they fought us at. The entrance is a steep cliff that's a blood color, honk three times to get in, I'll see if I can get loose and meet you there!" I yelled back.

" Will do, young comrade! Give us about half hour in earth time ok Halie? Just hang in there!" Optimus yelled back before the mental link died.

" Oh, I can _definitely _hang in here," I whispered to myself. I waited for about ten minutes before I blasted the chains off of my legs and torso, then I blasted one arm loose and the other and clung to the Energon chain.

I slowly built up speed and swung over to the door. At the door I glanced out to see Starscream,Megatron, Ramjet, and Octane talking. Megatron punched Octane and Starscream and started yelling at them. " _Megatron is just like Optimus described him," _I thought to myself. Then I tried something I had not before. I thought of the Decepticon Weirdwolf and slowly moved my palm down infront of me. When I looked at myself again, I was the Decepticon Weirdwolf! With the Energon, I could shape shift! I walked out of the chamber and trotted past Megatron and Starscream.

Those stupid Decepticons didn't even notice! I walked to the entrance of the Decepticon lair and looked at the guard- he was Brawl- and barked and looked at the door. Stupid Decepticon opened the door! I tried not to smile and walked out and through the canyon free I went. " Optimus, I'm out, I'll look like Weirdwolf when you see me, I don't want to give up my cover," I whispered through the link. No reply. I hoped he got the message cause when I was about 10 miles from the Decepticon's lair, I saw _ALL_ of the Autobots, I mean _all_ of them.

Well, I _don't_ think he got that message cause _all _the Autobots- even Optimus Prime- transformed and started shooting at me.

Chapter 4

A Reunion, A Battle, and a Good Bye

" Hey! Hey! Whoa! It's me Halie!" I barked. They didn't stop. I transformed and quickly made a force field incase someone kept firing. The Autobots stopped when they saw it was really me. I ran up to them and grinned happily.

" You are truely one strong earthling Halie, I was wrong about you," whispered Ironhide.

" Everyone has their fears," I said smiling.

" So where is this Decepticon lair?" asked Kup.

" Follow me, but first, here's the plan," I whispered. I drew the Decepticon lar in the dirt and picked up some sticks and stones. " Okay this is how it's gonna work! Dinobots, your this green stone," I said pointing to the small green stone, " You will ram down this part of the cliff and enter from there. Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Perceptor, Arcee, Cliffjumper and Mirage, you are called the " Advanced team" you will lure the Decepticons out of their lair and the Aerialbots will attack coming form the sun. The rest of us, Me, Optimus, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Ratchet, Kup, Hound, Rollbar, and Blurr we will be " The Ambushers," we will circle around once all the Decepticons are out and ambush from the back. So in the end, this will happen," I said as I drew all of us attacking the Decepticons and encircling them.

All the Autobots nodded in agreement. The plan was mostly fool-proof, except for one part I left out. I would be the bait for luring the Decpeticons out, risking capture and maybe even death. Well, I was ready for anything, including death at the time.

"Optimus, could I do the honors?" I asked.

" Absolutely," replied Optimus smiling.

" Autobots, transform and roll out!" I yelled proudly. All the Autobots transformed. I hitched a ride with Optimus to the spot where the Decepticon lair was. " Turn left the ambush team can't be seen," I whispered to Optimus.

" Okay Halie," Optimus replied quickly and turned into a crack just big enough for us to fit through. Every Autobot took up their position perfectly. Now to get the Decepticons out. " Optimus, I'm going out to relay the last instructions," I whispered. I jumped out of Optimus and climbed up the side of the cliff. I looked down off the top to see the ambush Autobots standing and weapons at the ready.

When Optimus looked up I saluted. " Nice serving with you Optimus," I whispered. Optimus and the Autobots with him saluted back. I smiled and raced across the top off the cliff and spotted the entrance to the Decepticon lair quickly.

I saw Grimlock, Slag, Snarl, Swoop, and Sludge waiting on top of the canyon right where I told them to. " Halie! Me wonder what you doing here!" growled Grimlock.

" Grimlock, now is not the time for questions, Swoop, go down and tell Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Arcee, Perecptor, Cliffjumper, and Mirage to hide untill they see the Decepticons, then release fire while hiding and don't stop until the Decepticons find them ok?" I asked Swoop quickly.

" Okay me go for you," screeched Swoop flying down to the " Advanced Team". I nodded and resumed my climb down to the Decepticon lair.

About half way down I was face-to-face with some kind of camera. Scrap, Decepticons were planning this, and I was being filmed. " Getting ready to eat dirt Decepti-wimps, oh yes, it is me Halie, the _Stupid earthling_, get ready for a world of pain!" I whispered fiercely. Then I punched the camera and heard a bunch of yelling from inside the cliff.

I flashed the silver image of the Autobot symbol with my palm on the dirt below, the signal the Autobots and I agreed on when the Decepticons were coming. I pulled out my wings and soared up in the sky and circled around my perfect plan. I heared a blast and next thing I knew, I was plummeting towards the ground. One of my wings had been hit by the Decepticon Thrust that had snuck up behind me.

" Scrap scrap scrap c'mon c'mon c'mon no no no! Dang it dang it dang it dang it! SCRAP!" I yelled as I hit the ground at 70 mph. Dust swirled up around me and I heared a faint cackling. Next thing I knew, I was hoisted up in the air by my feet and I hung there like dead waterfowl. My arms hanging down past my head, my good wing out to my right side, and my bad wing was pointed striaght up in the air. " Ohh, ouch, uhhhh," I moaned.

" Not so tough now without your wings are you?" cackled a voice.

" Megatron, you son of a retrorat," I moaned. The dust cleared and I saw all the Decepticons smirking, pointing, and laughing at me. " You...are...going...to...pay!" I growled, then I yelled loudly " Now!"

A wave of bullets hit the Decepticons then the Dinobots came in from behind, I had exactly 3 seconds to make a force field or get struck by a bullet. I blocked the front, but not the back, and that's exactly how I heared the moaned of a dying soldier from our side. " Oh no, Cliffjumper!" I whispered to myself.

" Okay Megabutt, let's dance, and I'm leading," I growled. I grabbed my sword and stabbed right through Megatron's wrist. He let me fall yelling. I flipped in midair and was caught by Arcee. " Cliffjumper, dying go!" I yelled.

Arcee sped off towards the dying Cliffjumper. We got there just in time to heal him before it was to late. " Cliff! Don't worry! I'm gonna make you feel better than ever before," I whispred. I let a steady flow of Energon through Cliffjumper. I saw him smile then stand up, then start shooting and running back in to the battle.

" That is just like Cliff," laughed Arcee.

I chuckled than pulled out my spare wings. " I always keep three pairs of everything!" I chuckled. Arcee laughed along and I quickly attached the wings to my back. " Arcee, throw me up, I need to get some air or else no lift off," I whispered. Arcee frowned but did it anyway.

I was quickly flying above the battle and saw many dead soldiers, all Decepticons. The plan was working out perfect. The Autobots had the Decepticons in a half circle formation. Now all we needed was the Ambush team. I pulled in my wings and plummeted towards the crack in which my team was waiting.

I floated into the crack and perched on a ledge behind Optimus. " Ready for phase three?" I asked.

" We are ready," replied all the Autobots in unison.

" Ready Optimus? It's do or die time!" I growled happily. I was in battle mode. I could kill in an instant and be gone the next, when I was fighting I was a ghost among the battlefield, drifting in and out of sight in the blink of an eye, or an optic lense in the Autobots and Decepticons case.

" Let's kick some fenders," growled Ironhide. That was enough for me.

I smiled slyly and yelled as loud as possible " Charge!" The Ambush team ran forward and completed the circle formation. " Yes! Yes! Yes! No! No! No!" I screamed as Optimus was hit by a blast from Megatron. " Optimus!" I screamed. " Okay you son of a retrorat, you metal brain, you tin can, you scrap yard heap, you have just crossed into my_** very bad **_side, be prepared for temination!" I screamed as I rushed down towards Megatron.

" You have gone to far!" I yelled as I transformed into a Gray Wolf/ Golden Eagle hybrid named Quickclaw and slashed at Megatron's face.

" Get...this...stupid...creature...off...me!" roared Megatron.

" Am I really stupid Megatron? Or are you just WEAK!" I yelled at him. I had clawed Megatron's face so much, metal started to peal off in strips. " You are one son of a gun Megatron, but your as stupid as a tin can!" I growled as I smashed an optic lense.

" Rahhh!" roared Megatron as he threw me into the cliff.

" Ugh," I moaned as I hit the cliff. I slowly picked myself up and staggered over to Optimus Prime's almost lifeless body. All the Autobots were teaming up on Megatron while still fighting the other Decepticons." Optimus, go and save us all! You need life more than I will!" I whispered as I gave up all my energon and energy to save the one I loved the most, Optimus Prime.

The energy drained out of me and my vision went black. I swooned and collasped on top of Optimus Prime's chest.

dhjv...dhjv...

Chapter 5

A Comrade is Lost, But a Battle is Won

" Prime's up again!" yelled Ironhide as he blasted Thrust to bits.

" How? Megatron killed him! I saw it with my own optic lenses!" yelled Cliffjumper.

" I bet Halie healed him!" yelled Kup

" Grimlock mad. Grimlock want smash! Grimlock bash your brains!" yelled Grimlock as he did exactly that to Skywarp.

All heads turned and flinched as Grimlock bit open Skywarp's head and bashed his brain to pieces.

"Easy there Grimlock, wait, I take that back, SMASH EM ALL!" yelled Hound as Sunstorm shot him.

" Rawr! Grimlock smash you!" growled Grimlock as he killed Ramjet.

Optimus Prime huffed and slowly got up and the dead Halie/ Quickclaw slid off his chest and landed silently on the dirt at Optimus Prime's feet. Optimus Prime looked down and a wave of rage filled his body. he turned towards Megatron and knew this was the last of him. " This Megatron is truely the end of you!" growled Optimus Prime as he shot Megatron with his lazer cannon

" Rahhh!" yelled Megatron as he collasped dead.

All heads turned as the Decepticon leader died. The Decepticon Starscream ordered a retreat, and all the Decepticons took to the sky.

All the Autobots turned to a now healthy Optimus Prime and congratulated him on killing their enemy.

" Where's Halie?" asked Arcee, Mirage, and Wheel Jack in unison.

"_ She has become one with the allspark,"_ whispered Bumblebee sadly.

" Impossible impossible impossible! If I know Halie and I do know Halie Halie can't be dead she can't she can't she can't!" buzzed Blurr.

Optimus Prime walked over to Halie's dead corpse and sighed. She had been a great addition to the Autobots. He carefully lifted her body and held her in his hand.

Hound walked over and stood beside Optimus Prime. " There has to be some way to revive her Prime, there is a way right Prime?" asked Hound.

Optimus shook his head sadly. " I don't think there is Hound, but she was a wonderful addition when she was with us." Optimus Prime whispered.

Arcee walked over to stand next to Optimus and Hound and gasped when she saw Halie was really dead.

" No,oh no no no, not Halie," whispered Arcee quietly.

Kup bowed his head, Ironhide, Mirage, Arcee, Sideswipe, the Dinobots, the Aerialbots, Whell Jack, Rollbar, Blurr, Cliffjumper, Hound, Bumblebee, and Hot Rod also bowed their heads. Optimus Prime bowed his head last. "You were like another part of me Halie, we will never forget you, are young Autobot ," whispered Optimus Prime.

vhjd...hvbjd...

Chapter 6

Victorious

I slowly came back to my senses to hear Optimus Prime whisper " You were like another part of me Halie, we will never forget you, are young Autobot ."

" And I will never forget you," I whispered.

Optimus Prime lifted his head and looked at me. He smiled broadly when he saw I was alive. I smiled back then coughed. I saw all the other Autobots's heads snap up at the sound of my voice.

A loud cheer rang out as I raised my hand. " Megatron has fallen! The Autobots have become victorious! All hail the Autobots!" I yelled over the cheering.

" All hail the Autobots!" all the Autobots -even Optimus Prime-said in unison. I grinned, this was my family, and will always be my home.

" Let's roll!" I yelled happily.

All the Autobots transformed and I hopped into Optimus Prime's passenger seat. We took off down the canyon and half way down I asked Optimus a question.

" You know your like a dad to me right?" I asked him.

" No, I didn't, but good to know," chuckled Optimus. "Do you have other forms we don't know about?" asked Optimus Prime.

I chuckled quietly. " Plenty," I replied.I opened the door to Optimus Prime's truck mode and I jumped out of Optimus Prime. Right before I hit the ground, I transformed into a black Ferrari Enzo and sped up to take the lead.

We drove down the canyon in sort of a triangle in this order. Me in front, then to my right was Optimus and to my left was Bumblebee. To Optimus Prime's right was Ironhide and to his left Kup. To Bumblebee's right was Arcee and to his left was Hound. To Arcee's right was Cliffjumper and to her left was Jazz. To Hound's right was Ratchet and to his left was Wheel Jack. To Kup's left was Grimlock, Swoop and Slag, and to his right was Sludge, Snarl, and Rollbar. To Rollbar's right was Sideswipe. To Ironhide's left was Hot Rod and to his right was Mirage, and to Mirage's right was Perceptor, and the Aerialbots flew above us.

We all had are diferences, that was true, but as long as the Autobots stood, nothing could pull us apart. My name is Halie Witwicky, some may know me as Quickclaw, others may know me by Shadow Striker, but names have no affect on are life. It's our courage that drives us to the maximum.


	2. Questions about my book

I'm sure you all have questions about Halie and the Autobots. Send me your questions, but wait until I finish the series cause I'm pretty sure all those questions will be answered in the rest of the series.  
>To find the second book look for TransFormers: A Truce I'm sure all your questions will be answered in the rest of the series.<br> 


End file.
